wayfaring_tea_hivefandomcom-20200216-history
The Eight Cardinal Sins
Description When the Vicelord made the haven, the Vice Den, there are eight sins under his command that proudly defines the essence of Sin. The Vice Den was created for the sake of escape for those who need it. Scouts were sent to search for those who represented the sins accurately. Upon entering the Vice Den, your deepest pleasures, deepest desires, are funneled into these sins. They get more powerful, the more you sin. You are the reason why these disgusting heathens are alive. Pride "Lucife ain't that bad really. I mean.... I gave him the figurehead position of running the place in case any hemoextremists coming in."-- Vicelord about Lucife. Greed Niroks is no longer interested in this mess of a project Lust "Ah... little Parcea... She's my favorite. She's uh.... probably one of my favorite sins and not because she's the only one with a pair of tits. But I will say that she's far more affectionate and welcoming than the other sins"--Vicelord about Parcea. Envy "Narxis... oh that beautiful man. He tries so hard. But I made him Envy for a reason. He's a middle man. Middle of the spectrum; easy to approach; and he embodies all the other sins, just not nearly as well as the rest of the sins. It's that jealousy that thrives, that makes him envy."-- Vicelord about Narxis. Gluttony "Wyndre.... She's uh... dangerous. Very dangerous. She's the reason why Puriel isn't... entirely natural, if you understand what I'm saying: she ate half of him. Tho' when she's not exposed in room temperature-- when she's in the freezer, she can hold a conversation."-- Vicelord about Wyndre Wrath Lead by Puriel, he reigns the domain of vexation and carnivorous lusting over blood and corpses. The world he came from was in a colony, named Serpentus III. It was deemed uninhabitable after a cataclysmic event. In his world, it was rare to see a seadweller. As a result, the seadwellers were enslaved. He was captured by a purple blood as soon as he was hatched. He spent 12 sweeps in slavery before it became uninhabitable. An agent of the Vicelord had found Puriel wandering through the ruins. However, before he could recruit him, Puriel killed four of his men. Impressed by his ability to survive, his drive, and more importantly, his rage, the Vicelord himself recruited him. "...He's one of my most faithful employees. Never once would he betray me. I do feel bad about Wyndre eating him tho', but what can I say." --Vicelord about Puriel. Sloth "Tersch... *sighs*. He's.... strong. Very strong. We lost eight men the day we brought him in. And another to the cold. The mountain. We had to scale a fucking mountain for this guy. And in a sleepy tantrum, he killed eight of my best. Honestly, he'd probably give Puriel a run for his caegers, but he's too busy sleeping." --Vicelord about Tersch. Despair Mordax had better things to deal with.. •u• Other Things Playlist of his Vice Den Category:Characters